Torn
by Slasher77
Summary: Carlos is starting to feel that his friends like to spend time with each other more than him and starts feeling left out. So in order to feel important to his friends, he tries to spend time with each of them individually. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Left Out

Carlos was exhausted. Gustavo kept him late to rehearse the lyrics for the new song they've been working on because Carlos couldn't get the tone right. "How am I supposed to sing like I'm torn between people I love if it's never happened to me before?" Carlos mumbled to himself. Carlos slowly trudged his way though the Palmwoods lobby and to apartment 2J. He sighed while unlocking the door to the apartment and lazily walked inside. He found his three best friends sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys, I'm back from rehearsal. What are you guys doing?" Carlos asked, throwing his keys on the counter. "Eh, just watching Attack of the Monster Zombies 3." James smiled toward Carlos. "Oh really? No way, I've been wanting to see that movie since forever! Can I watch it with you guys?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Actually…. It just ended. Sorry Carlos, we wanted to wait, but Gustavo kept you too long." Logan apologized. "Well, that's ok. Do you guys mind watching it again with me?" Carlos asked. "I would, but I can't. I got a date with Jo at the park." Kendall explained. He patted Carlos's back and walked out the door. "And I've got a date with a hot girl at the movies." James flashed a smile at Carlos and strutted out of the room. Carlos turned back to Logan and saw the apologetic look on his face. Carlos sighed and asked, "You have a date with someone too?"

"No, but I was gonna go to the science museum to check the new exhibits they have. They have an exhibit full of rare plants that I've been dying to see! But I'll stay and watch this again if you want." Logan suggested. Carlos thought it was a nice gesture, but he didn't want to ruin Logan's plans just for a movie. "No, it's ok. You should go to the museum." Carlos replied. Logan smiled at Carlos and said, "Alright. Thanks Carlos. Hey, you could come with me if you want." Carlos was going to say sure, but then he thought about spending hours in a boring museum. "Uh, that's alright. I think I'll just hang out here until I go to bed." Carlos told Logan.

"Ok, but later. You and me will watch the movie together. Ok?" Logan asked. "Alright, thanks Logan." Carlos smiled as Logan left the apartment. When Logan closed the door Carlos plopped down on the couch and watched the credits roll down the screen with a blank face. Carlos just sighed and Katie hopped over the couch and sat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong Carlos?" Katie asked. "Katie? Where did you…. Nevermind. Well, lately it seems that the guys and I have been hanging out less and less and sometimes they're even hanging out with each other and not me. I end up feeling like a fourth wheel. I mean, they all have they're own plans and I have nothing. I have my crazy stunts, but It's no fun if they aren't there to watch or do them with me." Carlos explained.

"Well then make plans WITH them so you can spend time with each of them. If they already have plans, see if you can tag along. If you don't like what they're doing, ask if you can choose what to do next time." Katie told him. Carlos looked up and thought about it. "Katie, you're a genius!" Carlos said. He hugged Katie and rushed out the door. Carlos rushed through the halls of The Palmwoods until he reached the lobby and saw Logan heading out. "Hey Logan, I was thinking and I actually think that it might be pretty cool to go see the exhibits at the museum with you." Carlos panted. "That sounds great, but are you ok? You look like you're gonna pass out." Logan explained. "Oh, yeah. I just felt like taking a little jog." Carlos laughed. "Haha, alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Ooo Carlos look! It's the _Corypha taliera_! It's only found in Bangladesh! *Gasp, and that's a _Wollemia nobilis! _It's located in New South Wales, Australia! Oh my god, look Carlos it's the _Delphinium bakeri_! It's only been seen here in California. Isn't this amazing!" Logan excitedly asked. Carlos laughed a little. He had no idea what Logan was talking about or why it was so exciting, but he was glad that Logan was having a great time and that he was spending time with one of his best friends. "Yeah. This is pretty great." Carlos laughed. "well this is the last stop so, what was your favorite exhibit?" Logan asked. "Um, well uh. I like the exhibit where we were cataloging the different types of moss there are. Uh they looked pretty cool." Carlos stuttered. Logan laughed, "Look, I know that you weren't as psyched about this museum as I was, but I appreciate the effort. I mean if you didn't come along, I would've been getting excited over plants by myself. And that would've just looked wierd. So thanks for coming with me Carlos." Carlos patted Logan's shoulder. "No problem Logan, I had an awesome time. Even if I was surrounded by plants with pointlessly long names." Carlos said. "Alright. Hey let's grab something to eat before we leave. I saw a corndog stand earlier." Logan suggested. "Awesome." Carlos said as he walked with Logan to the stand.

* * *

Carlos and Logan were laughing loudly as they walked into apartment 2J with their arms around each other's shoulders. "Oh my god that was great,"Logan laughed, "I can't believe you ate twenty corn dogs!" "Well, you dared me. And I love corn dogs, so I probably would've done it anyways." Carlos replied. They tossed their keys on the counter and walked toward their room. "Well, now that we're back home, do you wanna watch Attack of the Monster Zombies 3?" Logan asked. Logan smiled and held up the movie case. Carlos smiled back and thought it was a nice gesture, but he was getting tired. "Not today, I'm getting kind of tired. Maybe another night, ok?" Carlos replied. Logan nodded and followed Carlos into the room. Once they got inside, Carlos kicked his shoes off and threw his shirt in the corner of the room. Then he unbuttoned his pants and slowly slipped out of them until he was in nothing but a pair of socks and black boxer briefs.

Logan stared at Carlos and swallowed hard. "Um, I'm gonna go uh, take a shower before bed. Goodnight Carlos." Logan said while walking toward the bathroom, not taking his eyes off of Carlos. "Goodnight Logan." Carlos grinned. Logan bumped into the bathroom door and chuckled nervously while opening it and walking inside. Carlos walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it. It was a really long day, and Carlos was relieved to finally be in his bed. Carlos heard the water running from the shower and slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: So this is my first Big Time Rush story and I'm hoping that it will turn out amazing. I wrote this with Carlos as the main focus because he is my favorite and he's extremely hot. So I hope you enjoy and remember... Reviews are your best friends. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Dreaming of Logan

_Carlos felt a warm body pressed against his, with his head in the crook of someone's neck. Carlos noticed that he and the other boy were practically naked, aside from the pair of boxer briefs that they were each wearing. Carlos felt the body rocking against him, making him painfully hard. Carlos started kissing the neck gently, taking in the intoxicating scent of the person who was responsible for this. The other boy leaned up to reveal that it was Logan. Carlos was completey shocked to see Logan straddling his hips. "Logan? What are you..." Logan pressed his finger to Carlos's lips. "Shh." Logan said. He started tracing his fingers down Carlos's lips and down to his chest. Then he rubbed his hand down Carlos's stomach until his hand rested on Carlos's crotch. They were still staring into each others eyes. Carlos was getting really turned on by the passionate look of lust in Logan's eyes._

_Carlos moaned when Logan started palming Carlos's cock through his black boxer briefs. Logan leaned down until his face was mere inches away from Carlos's. Carlos could feel Logan's warm breath against his lips. Logan squeezed Carlos's bulge and listened as Carlos gasped in surprise. Carlos leaned up and brought their lips together, darting his tongue into Logan's mouth. The kiss sent chills down Carlos's spine. It was soft and gentle, their tongues swirling around each other's. Carlos pushed his hips against Logan's hand, trying to get the friction that he craved badly. Carlos couldn't take it anymore, he needed more. He reached down between them and pulled Logan's white boxer briefs down. Carlos wrapped his hand around Logan's cock and stroked slowly to tease him. Logan broke the kiss while moaning loudly and rocked his hips into Carlos's hand. "Carlos... Please." Logan pleaded. Carlos laughed a little and continued his slow pace, rubbing the pre-cum over the tip._

_Logan pulled down Carlos's black boxer briefs and stroked him quickly. __Carlos gasped at Logan's boldness and thrusted his hips into Logan's hand. Carlos started stroking Logan's cock at a rapid pace. He wanted to get Logan off as quickly as he can in case someon were to walk in on them, but at the same time he wanted this to last forever. Frantic moans and pants filled the room, but Carlos didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he and Logan were the only two in the world. Carlos placed his free hand to the back of Logan's neck and smashed their lips back together. This time the kiss was sloppy as they moaned loudly into it, their tongues roaming every corner of the other's mouth._

_Their hands were getting covered in the pre-cum that was constantly spilling out of their dicks. Each of them were thrusting their hips into the other's hand with wild abandon. Their hands slid past each other even faster and Carlos could feel the familiar pressure building up in his groin. Carlos brought his lips to Logan's neck and started sucking on the skin. Logan did the same and repeatedly moaned Carlos's name. "Carlos... I'm getting close." Logan gasped. "Mee too Logan." Carlos panted. They both removed their hands from each other's cocks and grinded their hips against each other's. Carlos felt electricity run through his body from his head to his toes once their erections touched. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Carlos screamed._

"Logan!" Carlos screamed as he sprayed the inside of his briefs with copious amounts of his cum. His breath came out as rugged pants. Carlos's eyes shot open when he heard a loud thud next to him. He looked over to see that Logan had fell out of bed. Logan got up and rushed over to Carlos's bed. "Carlos are you okay? I heard you yell my name. What happened?" Logan asked worriedly. Carlos was at a loss of words. All he could think of was how cute Logan looked with his hair messy. "Uh... I just had a nightmare and I got really scared so I called your name for help, that's all. Sorry, did I wake you?" Carlos asked apologetically. "... Um yeah, I was uh sleeping and then I woke up when I heard you. It's no problem, I was just worried." Logan said nervously.

Carlos looked down Logan's body and saw Logan's erection constricted against his white boxer briefs. He could see a wet spot on the briefs which made Carlos think that Logan was doing something else besides sleeping. Logan looked down and saw what Carlos was staring at. "I'm gonna go back to back to bed. Goodnight Carlos." Logan said blushingly as he walked back to his bed. "Goodnight, Logie." Carlos smiled to himself. Logan was adorable when he was stumbling over words. Logan blushed and turned away from Carlos. Carlos smiled to himself, but couldn't believe the thoughts running through his mind. He had never thought about a guy in an attractive way, let alone one of his friends. Thoughts of Logan kept running through his head until he slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I had a lot more written, but when I tried to save it the site made me log in again and I lost a lot of what I wrote. I wanted to at least get a story out before the weekend ended, so here's what I got. I'm hoping that I didn't rush it. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Feedback of any kind is always valid. On another note, I can't wait for the new episode of Big Time Rush next week! :D**


	3. Movie Night

When Carlos woke up in the morning he sat up and stretched his arms out and yawned. "Good morning Logan." Carlos said as he turned his head toward his friend's bed. Logan wasn't there however. Carlos looked on his dresser and saw that there was a note with his name on it. Carlos hopped out of bed and walked over to the dresser. He opened the note and read:

_Hey Carlos, Mrs. Knight told me to tell you that she was leaving for a romance novel convention in Florida and should be gone for about a week. She already left, and we didn't want to wake you up from your nap. Anyways, we all headed down to the pool, but the rehearsals start at 1:00. So meet us up at Rocque Records when it's time. Also two Fruit Smackers fell out of the vending machine when I bought one so I left one for you since they're your favorite._  
_- Logan_

Carlos looked on the dresser and couldn't find the bag of Fruit Smackers that Logan left for him. Then he noticed there was more writing at the bottom of the paper that wasn't Logan's handwriting.

_P.S. I ate the Fruit Smackers._  
_-James_

"Ugh James. I'm gonna have to get you back for that." Carlos said. He turned over to look at the clock and saw that it was already 12:45. "Oh no, I gotta get to the studio or else Gustavo's gonna make me stay late again." Carlos panicked. He ran over to the closet and threw on whatever the first thing he could find. Carlos ran out of the apartment but stopped in the hall when he realized he forgot something. "My keys!... Katie! Katie!" Carlos yelled while banging on the door. He waited impatiently for a while until Katie answered the door in her pajamas, handing Carlos his keys. "Thank you Katie!" Carlos said, grabbing his keys. "Yeah yeah. You need to stop doing this dude." Katie groaned. "Ok, I will. Thanks again Katie!" Carlos yelled as he ran down the hall. He made his way down to the Palm Woods lobby only to run into Freight Train. "Woah, hey... Freight Train. How's it going? You know, I was heading down to the studio right now, so there's no need to..." Carlos was cut off when Freight Train picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Of course." Carlos sighed as Freight Train carried him off to the studio.

* * *

When Carlos and Freight got inside of the recording studio, the other boys were already rehearsing a new song. Freight Train opened the door to the recording room and threw Carlos inside. Carlos jumped up off of the ground and said, "Oh, hey guys. How's it going?" They all just looked at him and then over to Gustavo. "Carlos! You're late, again!" Gustavo yelled. "I know, I know. And now I have to stay late for rehearsal." Carlos groaned. "Oh no no. Not this time. 5 AM tomorrow, I have a meeting with Griffen where I'll be gone all day. You need to come to my manshion and house sit for me!" Gustavo yelled. Carlos thought it over for a second. "Wait, so I have to stay in a huge manshion, filled with food and games and a giant tv all by myself all day? Ooooh noooo." Carlos said worriedly in order to make it sound like he didn't want to go. "Yes. But this time if you touch anything, I... WILL... KILL YOU!" Gustavo yelled.

Carlos stated to think that he didn't want to go anymore because he would be too tempted. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, Carlos is the most destructive one in the band." Kelly explained. Gustavo paused for a second then turned to Carlos. Carlos just stood still, smiling. "Point taken Kelly. One of you has to stay in the manshion with Carlos. So who'e it gonna be?" Gustavo asked. The boys looked at each other because none of them really wanted to do it. It stayed quiet for a bit until Logan spoke up. "I-I'll stay with Carlos in the manshion tomorrow." Logan said, smiling over at Carlos. "Ok, so it's decided. James, you're watching my manshion with Carlos tomorrow."

"What! I didn't even do anything and Logan just agreed to go!" James whined. "Well, I was GOING to pick Logan since he's the most sensible. But since he wants to go, that's just not fun." Carlos looked over at Logan and saw that he looked really disappointed. Carlos was a little disappointed himself. He felt a lot closer to Logan, and it would have been great to spend the day with him. Especially since Carlos really liked him now. James didn't look really happy either. _Well, I guess now I can get James back for eating my Fruit Smackers, _Carlos thought. "Well, now that that's settled, take it from the top!" Gustavo yelled.

* * *

The boys trudged their way into apartment 2J after practice. Practice ran until 9:00 because they were singing wrong notes and had a hard time perfecting the dance routines. Everyone took off their jackets and hung them up on the coat rack. "Ok. So now that we're back home, what do you guys wanna do?" Carlos asked. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm actually really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." Kendall yawned. "Yeah, and I need to get to sleep so I could wake up early since I have to go to the manshion. Thanks again Carlos." James smirked. Kendall and James walked into their room and closed the door. Carlos looked over to Logan and asked, "So are you gonna head to bed as well?" "Actually I was hoping we could watch Attack of the Monster Zombies 3. What do you think?" Logan asked. "Are you sure you wanna watch it again?" Carlos asked. "Well yeah. I can't let you watch a scary movie by yourself." Logan said. "Ok cool." Carlos smiled.

Logan put the movie in while Carlos made popcorn. They were both pretty quiet for the most part. But they would occasionally jump when a zombie showed. "You know, I actually was kinda disappointed that I don't get to spend time with you tomorrow at the manshion." Logan said. "Yeah, I am too. I gotta hang out with James and his craziness." Carlos laughed. "Yeah. You know, I feel that Kendall and James get along with each other more than with us. So I feel like you're my best friend." Logan explained. "Yeah, I know for a fact that you're my best friend Logie." Carlos said. Logan blushed and went back to watching the movie.

Another zombie popped up on screen and Carlos hid his face in Logan's shoulder. Logan scent, smelled just like it did in his dream. A lot of the vivid images popped in his head, slowly making him aroused."Uh, Carlos. The scary part's over now." Logan said nervously. Carlos turned his head toward the screen and saw that it was at the end of the movie. Carlos looked up at Logan and saw him looking right back down at him. They were staring straight into each other's eyes. Carlos felt like Logan was staring straight into him, like he knew everything about him. Without thinking Carlos leaned up and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. Carlos pulled away quickly. Logan just stared at him in shock. "I-I'm sorry Logan. I shouldn't have..." Carlos stopped talking when Logan placed his hand on Carlos's cheek.

Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Carlos's again. Carlos couldn't believe he was kissing Logan. Honestly, it was his first kiss, and he never thought that it would be with his best friend. Carlos stuck his tongue out and licked at Logan's lips. Logan parted his lips and allowed Carlos's tongue to enter his mouth. Logan pulled Carlos on top of him, still not breaking the kiss. Carlos roamed every inch of Logan's mouth, never wanting the kiss to end. It soon turned from a gentle kiss, to a sloppy heated kiss. Carlos reached between them and rubbed Logan's crotch through his pants. Logan gasped in surprise. "Carlos! Let's... let's stop. I want to take this slow." Logan said. "Oh, yeah you're probably right. I don't want it to ruin anything." Carlos explained.

Carlos got off of Logan and stood up. "Yeah, neither do I. I've wanted to do that for a long time but neverhad the guts, I really like you Carlos." Logan said blushing. "I really like you too Logie. It's getting pretty late so why don't we go to bed." Carlos said. Logan stood up and walked into their room with Carlos. They each undressed until Carlos was just in his dark green pair of boxer briefs and Logan was in his blue ones. Carlos climbed into his bed and to his surprise, Logan climbed in with him. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and Logan rested his head on Carlos's chest. Carlos gently stoked Logan's hair. "Goodnight Carlos." Logan yawned. "Goodnight Logie." Carlos replied. Carlos kept strokin Logan's hair until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I was actually going to wait a while to write the next chapter, but I last night I had a very motivating and stimulating dream about Carlos. Double Entendre ;) Anyways, I couldn't wait to write it. And this story is not just going to be Cargan centric, as you will see in my next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome, and I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Mansion Sitting

When Carlos and James pulled up to the mansion, Gustavo and Kelly were at the front gates. "Ok dogs, Kelly says I should try being nicer so you can eat any food that's in my fridge, but you better not eat it all. You can watch tv, or play video games. You are not allowed to touch anything shiny or valuable. Also I just got my floor waxed so no messes or running. God knows I don't want you to slip and break anything valuable of mine." Gustavo said while loading his bags into a limo. "Oh, and this time I better not come home to an alligator in my bathroom. I should be back tomorrow morning, I set up the guest room for you." Gustavo got in the car and closed the door. Carlos and James watched as the limo drove away from the mansion. "So, what do you wanna do first?" James thought about it, then looked down and noticed that they both came in their swimming trunks. "Hmm, race you to the pool!" Carlos shouted as he shoved James back and rushed into the mansion.

James was caught off gaurd and was taken aback. But he laughed and rushed right after Carlos, easily catching up to him. James quickly was able to rush past Carlos and made it to the pool first. Carlos followed soon after and they kneeled over to catch their breath. "Dang it... You beat me." Carlos huffed. "Sorry Carlos, you're just too short and slow to beat me. You know you can't keep up with all this." James said while waving his hands in front of his face. Carlos laughed, and then he saw it. "No way... SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos yelled. Gustavo had a gigantic swirly water slide installed in his pool. Carlos took his shirt off so fast he almost ripped it, impatient to go down the water slide. Carlos looked over to James and saw him slowly and calmly taking his shirt off. James slowly pulled it over his perfect abs, over his chest, then off of his head. Carlos watched as all of James's hairs fell back into place and then looked up and down his evenly tanned body.

Carlos felt an erection slowly growing in his shorts and looked away. He started walking toward the stairs for water slide when he heard James said, "Hey, wait. We should put on some sun block, it's getting pretty hot out." Carlos was confused considering the fact that they both hated sun block. "Uh, yeah. Ok." Carlos replied. Carlos walked to the table and picked up a bottle of sun block. Carlos quickly put his on and walked toward the stairs again. "Hey, I can't get my back. Could you get it for me Carlos?" James asked. Carlos heard the helplessness in James's voice and thought it was adorable. Carlos looked up at the slide, then back to James, who had a pouty face. "Sure." Carlos sighed as he walked over to James. James stood still by the pool, waiting for Carlos to start. Carlos squirted a little bit of the cold liquid into his hand and placed it on James's back.

James jumped a little at the cold against his back, but relaxed as Carlos began to rub it in. Carlos slowly ran his hands up and down his back. James's body shivered a little when he felt Carlos trace his fingers along the small of his back. "It should be good." James said after a minute. Carlos headed toward the stairs yet again. "Hey wait, did you get your back already?" James asked. "No, I uh, couldn't reach it. But that's ok. I should be fine." Carlos replied. James gave Carlos a dirty look. "Seriously? C'mon Carlos we don't want you to burn now, do we? Here, I'll do it for you." James said as he walked toward him. Carlos looked up sadly at the swirly slide again and groaned, "Fine, but hurry. I wanna go on the slide already." James chuckled and squirted sun block onto his hands. Carlos felt his body tense up as he gasp when the cold hands touched his back. James just laughed and continued with rubbing Carlos's back.

Carlos bit his lip to stifle a moan as James's hands gently caressed his back. Carlos felt himself quickly getting hard, a bulge clearly visible through his shorts. He could feel James's hands get really low on his back. "James." Carlos gasped in surprise. James's hands reached down and groped Carlos's ass. Carlos spun around quickly to face James. James had a grin on his perfect face and he leaned in close to Carlos. Carlos was painfully hard now and he closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect next. Carlos felt a shove against his chest and he fell backwards into the pool. He quickly resurfaced to see James rushing to the water slide stairs. "I'm gonna ride the slide first! Better look next time Carlos!" James shouted. "That's not fair!" Carlos yelled while climbing out of the pool. "Well I don't play fair, I play to win." James laughed.

By the time Carlos climbed up, James was already at the top of the slide. James shouted, "Whoo!" as he jumped onto the slide and zoomed down fast. Carlos rushed up the stairs quickly and went down the slide on his belly. He screamed loudly as he picked up speed. Carlos hit the water and slid into it swiftly. "Now that was a rush!" James shouted excitedly. Carlos gave him a dirty look and splashed water in his face. "Hey! What was that for?" James asked. "I wanted to go on the slide first!" Carlos whined. James laughed and splashed water back at Carlos. "Well so did I, and I had to find some way to distract you." "That's alright, I'll get you back." Carlos smirked. "Yeah yeah, but in the meantime, wanna go again?" James asked. "You bet!" Carlos shouted.

* * *

A few hours later James and Carlos were getting tired of the pool, having water gun fights while in the pool, and playing all of the video games that Gustavo had. A pretty bad storm started outside so they were stuck inside. "Well all of these games are either super easy, lame, or get old fast. So what do you wanna do now?" James asked while sighing. "I don't know, I mean who would think we'd get bored when we have a gigantic mansion to ourselves?" Carlos laughed. They remained in silence for a moment until James grew a grin on his face. "I know what we could do, let's play hide and seek." James suggested. Carlos chuckled a little, but then realized that James was serious. "James, we're not little kids. Hide and Seek is a baby game." Carlos said. "That may be, but c'mon, when we were little we never a whole mansion to ourselves" James replied.

Carlos didn't like the idea at all, but with that smile and pleading look on his face, who could say no? "Fine, one game only though. And this is just to humor you." Carlos smiled. "Okay, You're it!" James shouted as he rushed off. Carlos sighed and leaned down on the couch. He began to count backwards out loud from 20. Carlos felt so wierd, like he was a little kid again. He remembered playing this game with the guys all the time when they were little. He was always picked to be the seeker, but that was his favorite part. He couldn't stand having to stay still in one place while hiding. Plus, he was always the smallest one so he was able to fit in the smallest spaces. His friends were never able to find him and one time he fell asleep in a hamper full of dirty clothes while waiting for them. Didn't find me until Mrs. Knight wanted to do laundry.

Of course James never played right, whenever someone got close to his hiding spot, he used to jump out and tackle them to the ground. Carlos missed those days. When they were small, innocent, never had to worry about a thing. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Ready or Not, Here I Come!" Carlos got up from the couch and his grin faded when he looked around the room. Everything in sight was pitch black. The storm outside must've caused a blackout. Carlos fumbled around trying to get a feel of his surroundings, but couldn't. He felt that there was a flashlight on the coffee table and immediately turned it on. Carlos didn't like to admit it, but he was afraid of the dark. Not small dark spaces like a closet, or places that he was familiar with like apartment 2J. But in large, open places that he hasn't been in a lot, he was afraid. In the dark he felt lost, isolated, and like something was going to get him. Carlos wanted to hurry up and find James to get this game over with.

Carlos walked around empty halls, feeling like he was in an endless maze of darkness. Carlos heard footsteps ahead of him. Carlos pointed the light at the end of the hall and saw a tall, dark figure rush past. "James?" Carlos heard the footsteps stomping louder and the sound of a door slam. Carlos felt like he could hear his own heart beating loudly. Carlos slowly turned around the corner and reached a large black door. Carlos felt his hand shaking as he reached for the knob. Carlos opened the door and felt his heart skip a beat. It was a room full of mannequins. It was probably where Gustavo tests out wardrobe styles for the band, but of course he ended up in this room. Carlos slowly entered the room and the door slowly creaked shut behind him. "James, ok I give up! Where are you?" Carlos asked, starting to freak out. James didn't reply so Carlos had to keep looking.

He walked past the mannequins, jumping a little when he would run into one. He felt like he was in a horror movie, there was a scene just like this in the movie he watched with Logan. Carlos really wished that he were here right now. Carlos heard footsteps around the room, echoing around the large room. Carlos felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his breath was getting heavier. Carlos's entire body froze when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he was pushed to the ground. He was both furious and relieved to see James pinning him down to the ground. "Oh my god James what the hell is wrong with you! You scared the crap out of me!" Carlos yelled. "Aww I'm sorry, is little Carlitos afraid of the dark?" James asked in a mocking tone. Carlos tried pushing James off of him, but only ended up thrusting his hips up. Carlos and James were both still wearing their swimming shorts, so Carlos could feel James's ass pressed up against his slowly growing erection. "James, get off. Please." Carlos pleaded, hoping James would'nt notice he was getting hard. "Are you sure, I kinda like this position." James laughed and helped Carlos up. Carlos blushed and replied, "C'mon, I'm getting tired, so let's find the room that Gustavo set up for us and get some sleep."

* * *

James and Carlos walked into the guest bedroom and saw that there was only one bed. Carlos blushed when he realized that he'd have to sleep next to James. "Well, I call the left side." James said cheerfully. Carlos loved how James was never uncomfortable with anything. He was so easy-going. Carlos laid down on the bed as James headed for the bathroom. Carlos remembered that he did something to get back at James for everything earlier today and laughed to himself. He changed into his diamond pattern pajama bottoms and took his shirt off. Carlos heard the toilet flush, then the sink turn on, then silence. "Where is it? I could've sworn I put it..." James stopped. Carlos heard stomping and the bathroom door swung open. "Where... Is... MY... Lucky... Comb!" James yelled. The look on his face was fierce. James rushed onto the bed and pinned Carlos against it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Carlos grinned. James shifted and Carlos felt himself getting hard at James's aggressiveness. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Carlos Garcia! Now where is it!" James demanded. "I don't know. Where were my Fruit Smackers yesterday morning?" Carlos smirked.

A frown formed on James's face, which slowly became a grin. James leaned in close, to where his lips were inches away from Carlos's. "I know just how to make you talk." James said in a sexy voice. Carlos had no idea what James was going to do, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. James lighty began to suck on Carlos's collarbone while rocking his hips against Carlos's. Carlos gasped in surprise. "James... What are you doing?" Carlos asked. He already felt out of breath and was painfully hard. James didn't answer, just moved lower to his chest. James planted kisses along Carlos's chest until he got to Carlos's nipple. James swirled his tongue around the bud, and listened as Carlos moaned. James wasted no time and lowered himself to Carlos's waist. "Let's see what we have here." James said as he pulled down Carlos's pajama bottoms and underwear at once. Carlos's cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. He shuddered at the rush of cool air to his groin. "James" Carlos moaned.

James wrapped his hand around the base and stroked Carlos lightly. Carlos bucked his hips up immediately after James started. "You're really hard Carlos. All this, just from a touch?" James teased. James picked up his speed a little bit, squeezing lightly. Carlos's entire body shuddered and he began panting. He moaned James's name continuously, until he felt the pressure build up in his groin. James suddenly stopped. "James? Why'd you.." "Are you gonna tell me where my lucky comb is?" James interrupted. Carlos just moaned in response. "That's not an answer Carlos." James replied, giving Carlos's cock a squeeze. More of Carlos's pre-cum spilled out. "It-It's inside of the side pocket of my bag." Carlos panted. Carlos threw his head back and expected James to start stroking him again, but he didn't. Carlos gasped loudly when he felt James's toungue lick the pre-cum off the tip of his cock. "Mmm, you taste good Carlos." James moaned.

James leaned down and sucked the head of Carlos's cock into his mouth. James was swirling his tongue around the head and flicking his tongue over the slit. It was driving him crazy and making him moan loudly. If Carlos didn't know any better, he would assume that James had done this before. James bobbed his head lower and lower each time until he took all 6 inches of Carlos's cock in his mouth. James started moaning around his cock and it made Carlos's entire body shudder. "Oh my god James! I'm not gonna last much longer." Carlos panted. Carlos had never felt this much pleasure in his life. He looked down at James to see his friend looking back at him while bobbing his head. James moved down to Carlos's balls, swirling one in his mouth at a time. Carlos couldn't believe that this was happening, not with James. It felt so good though. Carlos felt the pressure return in his groin.

"James. I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Carlos couldn't even finish his sentence. James moved back to his cock and sucked his cock at a rapid pace. Carlos screamed out loud as orgasm peaked through every part of his body. He shot rope after rope of his cum deep inside of James's mouth. James swallowed every last drop and came back up to kiss Carlos. Carlos could taste his own cum in the deep, animalistic kiss they shared. "You taste so good Carlos. Maybe next time we could try more." James grinned. "Yeah." Carlos panted, he was completely out of breath. He looked down and saw tat James's boxers were completely soaked with cum. Carlos scooted closer to James and watched as James slowly drifted to sleep. He yawned and realized that he would soon follow. Everything felt perfect, but he thought of one thing that destroyed his happy mood... Logan.

**A/N: So so sorry this took forever for me to post. School is hexic, relationship gettin in the way, and on an idea overload. I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. This one is for you Jarlos lovers. Don't worry though, Cargan is definately not gone. Please review, I need feedback for this one. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Day After

Carlos woke up in the morning to the sound of a very loud and annoying alarm clock remembering the events that had occurred the night before. He had cheated on Logan at the very start of their relationship. There was no way he could change or take back what had happened and he knew it. He wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed all day. He rolled over to see if James was still sleeping, but James was nowhere in sight. "That's weird. Where is he?" Carlos said as he got out of bed and walked out of the door. He looked throughout the entire mansion for James but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Carlos thought and decided to look in the one place he didn't dare step foot in. Gustavo Rocque's master bedroom. Carlos slowly walked up to the giant doors to the bedroom and carefully opened it.

He was very afraid that there would be some sort of booby traps set up in his room. When he peeked his head inside, he saw James sprawled across Gustavo's giant King size bed with silk sheets. _What the hell! Is he crazy? I seriously think he has a death wish right now. He better hope Gustavo didn't install a security system since the last time we were here._ Carlos looked around the room and found a security camera. _Crap, He's so screwed. _Carlos thought. He paced the hall and thought that if there's a camera, there's gotta be a room that all the cameras lead to.

Carlos followed the cords from the camera all the way to a room full of monitors with footage from every room in the house. Even one from inside the fridge. "Wow, he reeeeally wanted to keep an eye on us." Carlos said as he walked over to the screens. He really needed to get that tape fast because Gustavo would be returning home any second and even if James got out of his bed, there's footage of it, and footage of last night.

He couldn't just take the tape out though, then Gustavo would know that they did something wrong and kill them. _What do I do, Oh I wish Logan were here, he'd know what to do._ He panicked for a bit, but then an idea hit him. He would take previous footage from the tape and have it replay over and over so it would look as though they were never there. The perfect plan. One problem, he had no idea how to do that.

_Ok Carlos think like Logan, think like Logan, think like Logan. _He thought. "I got it! I'll take the tape out, put a blank one in, then turn the security system off so Gustavo will think that it was never turned on! I'm a genius!" Carlos shouted. He quickly went through with his plan and placed the tape in his bag. Carlos couldn't stand to face James right now so he grabbed his bag and walked out of the mansion. As soon as he got outside, Gustavo's limo pulled up. Carlos's eyes widened and he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to James.

To: _James_

From: _Carlos_

Message: _GET OUT OF GUSTAVO'S ROOM! HE'S HERE RIGHT NOW AND HE'LL BE UP THERE ANY SECOND! P.S. I stole your lucky comb. Haha_

After the message sent Carlos closed his phone and walked over to the limo that was already exited by Gustavo and Kelly. "Well well, did the two dogs break anything in my mansion?" Gustavo asked as he glared at Carlos. "No, we didn't break anything. Can I use your limo to get back to the Palm woods? It's an emergency." Carlos asked. "No! This is my limo! When you make it big time then you can have your own limo to drive you around!" Gustavo shouted. Carlos sighed as Gustavo walked to the mansion. Kelly ducked her head in the limo and said, "To the Palm Woods please." Then she turned back to Carlos. "Just get in." She smiled at him and walked behind Gustavo. Carlos said thank you and got in the limo. It was a long quiet ride back home, but he was excited and nervous at the same time to see Logan. When he reached the Palm Woods hotel he got out of the limo and thanked the chauffeur.

Carlos walked through the lobby quickly and got to the front door of apartment 2J. When he got inside he saw Mrs. Knight cooking, Kendall practicing hockey in the corner of the room, and Katie playing Castle Smashers on the living room couch. "Hey Carlos, you're back! How was your day at Gustavo's mansion?" Kendall said from across the room. "It was alright. We didn't smash the statue this time." Carlos joked. "Yeah, I noticed it went pretty well this time considering I didn't get any calls from you guys." Mrs. Knight laughed.

Kendall looked behind Carlos then asked, "Where's James?" "Oh, I left right after I saw that he was sleeping." Carlos replied. "Oh, why didn't you just wake him up?" Kendall asked. "You didn't let me finish. I left right after I saw him sleeping… In… Gustavo's… Bed!" Carlos said. Kendall's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. "Is he tired of living, good thinking, I never would've set foot in his room." Kendall answered. "I don't know. Where's Logan?" Carlos asked while looking around the room. "Oh, he's in your guys' room. He couldn't wait for you to get back, you should drop in and say hi." Kendall suggested. Carlos nodded and walked into the room.

Logan was laying on his bed with a book laying on top of his face and he was snoring. Carlos laughed and walked over to him. He grabbed the book off of Logan's face and put it on the nightstand next to him. Then Carlos laid down in bed next to Logan and watched as his eyes slowly opened and he groaned, "You're back. I missed you all day yesterday." Carlos smiled as Logan leaned in and kissed Carlos softly on the lips. Then they rested their foreheads against one another's. "So, how was mansion-sitting?" Logan asked tiredly. "It was ok, wish you were there though." Carlos replied. "Hmmm… So, what should we do today?" Logan asked. "Well, you still sound a little tired so I'll let you take a nap then we can do whatever you want today." Carlos smiled and started to get up, but Logan wouldn't let him. "No, stay with me. Let's just lay here for a minute and sleep. I didn't get to see you yesterday so I wanna be with you all day today." Logan said. Carlos leaned down to kiss Logan softly and laid back down. He looked down and laughed to himself when he realized he was still wearing his pajamas from the night before this entire time, but Logan was in his pajamas too so it was ok. Carlos stared into Logan's eyes until he slowly drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted an update in a reeeeally long time, but now there's no relationship to get in the way anymore and school has been out so I figured I should really try to update this story. I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible and thanks for anybody who's still hangin in there. I was gonna have this chapter lead to some M rated goodness, but then I remembered that my last chapter had that in it and I don't wanna break a pattern right? ;) And I really wanna continue this story for my all-time favorite author, Mochi No Yume, who is no longer writing stories here and took them all down a while back. Amazing author and it was pretty cool talking to him at the time.**


End file.
